Elliot
Initially appearing as a priest hosting a Nativity scene in the community centre, Elliot is shown to be angered by people's lack of belief when nobody turns up. As a solution, he turns to Seth, the underground 'power trader', and pays to receive the power of telekinesis allowing him to walk on water as well as perform other feats. Using this ability, he convinces passers-by that he is the resurrected Jesus Christ. He begins to preach about how people must repent for their sins, and quickly gathers a group of followers, taking their money as donations and using them to purchase even more powers which he can then use to strengthen people's beliefs. While he initially uses his new identity to raise awareness of God, he quickly becomes power-hungry and simply uses his followers to make him rich and powerful. He also gains the powers of Alisha and Nikki, sexual manipulation and teleportation respectively, after they sell them to Seth. A young man who originally attempted to steal one of Elliot's donations feels enlightened by his approaches and attempts to repent, but a now-malicious Elliot tells him that villainous habits such as stealing are permitted if he is doing them in God's name. Still eager to repent,(mainly due to a fear of going to hell) the follower holds up the powerless Misfits at gunpoint in a bar and demands their money so that he can donate to Elliot. In a scuffle, he accidentally shoots and kills Nikki, before leaving in a hurry. When Alisha is walking through an alleyway alone, he stalks her and uses her own power, which is now in his possession, in an attempt to rape her. However, she is saved when the follower who killed Nikki runs in on them, and he is forced to push her off. He tells the follower that he is forgiven for Nikki's death as long as he is sorry, simply trying to shrug him off. He then proceeds to follow and presumably rape another woman. The Misfits decide to try to get their powers back when they realise that Nikki's death would not have happened if any one of them still had their power. However, Seth demands a particularly large amount of money for each power, which none of them are able to afford. Shortly afterwards, Alisha tells Simon about how Elliot tried to rape her, and how he may have been behind the follower who shot Nikki. Consumed with rage, Simon vows to kill Elliot, and he and the other Misfits all confront him at the community centre. Elliot initially avoids them using his teleportation power, but they then stumble upon his locker, which now contains hundreds of thousands of pounds. Knowing that they can use it to buy their powers back, they attempt to carry the locker out of the centre, but they are halted by Elliot, who tries to take it back using telekinesis. The Misfits attempt to pull it back, but Elliot only uses more power in retaliation; they eventually let go, and the locker hits Elliot in the head which kills him. The Misfits take the locker and the money in it to buy back their powers. Powers Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-18h56m34s185.png|Walking on water bought from Seth, originally from an unknown source. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-18h57m15s82.png|Telekinesis bought from Seth, originally from an unknown source. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-18h58m01s24.png|Instant Sexual Arousal bought from Seth, originally Alisha's ability. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-18h58m53s2.png|Teleportation bought from Seth, originally Nikki's ability. Trivia *Elliot was the first character in Misfits to display multiple powers. (Unless Nathan's Mediumship counts) The next person with multiple powers would be Simon. Category:Series 2 Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Power Buyers Category:Alisha Daniels Category:People with multiple powers